


you're my best friend

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hateno house, mentions of king and ganon and frogs, post calamity, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: a blurb where link and zelda are enjoying their life in hateno





	you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> I LOVE HAPPY ZELINK
> 
> also s/o to my girl taylor swift for writing and singing the song that inspired this fic

During the days where they weren’t requested at the castle rebuilding, Link and Zelda spent their time around the small house in Hateno. It was nice and quiet, a welcome change from the months prior. 

Zelda had never felt this sense of coziness before. Growing up in a castle where she was surrounded by soldiers and servants, spending almost no time with her father, and having royalty from all over the world created an atmosphere of propriety at all times. There were never any relaxation periods, constantly having to work on obtaining and praying for her powers or entertaining the guests in her house taking up much of the princess’ time. In the meantime, she fell in love with her blond-haired knight, though not telling him until after Ganon was destroyed. And now, she began to understand the depth behind the word home. No matter where she went, she felt at home with her hero. 

When Link freed her from inside the beast, all she felt was love (and a LOT of relief). She had run over to him, hugging him tightly after he said he remembered her. Zelda whispered in his ear the three words she had wanted to tell him since a hundred years ago, and Link responded by pulling her impossibly closer. 

Since then, Zelda began to show her love in different ways. Despite almost always burning the bread, she attempted to wake up early at least once a week to make Link breakfast-in-bed. Zelda was in love with the way he would smile and sit up, inviting her back into bed with him. She would crawl in next to him, laughing as he bit into the crunchy toast and tried to hide a grimace. 

Zelda also stole Link’s green tunic. She had seen it in countless history books, and after Link confirmed the stories, she felt it was just right to wear it. He preferred other tops, so he wouldn’t miss this one, she had reasoned as she put it on for the first time. Besides, she looked good in this color. It was perfect for lazing around the house on hot days. 

Before Ganon had struck, Link promised to be the one she tested new experiments on; at least, as long as they were reasonable enough. Keeping his word, he helped Zelda with her science experiments even now. He told her tales of cooking across the kingdom, the people he’d met, the rare things he’d discovered in nature. 

“Did you eat a frog?” she joked once, remembering the one time in the field. 

“Not live ones!” He said back, shaking his head fervently. “They made some good elixirs, though.”

Some nights, Zelda stayed up way past dark, hunched over the desk reading a book. She would peer at Link, snoring softly in the bed, and feel a fuzzy warmth in her chest. This was her life. 

Once, the feeling was so strong Zelda marked her place in the book, blew out the candle, and snuggle close to her hero. He stayed asleep until she threw her leg over his, and let out a groan that made Zelda jump. She looked up at him, and was confused by the strange look on his face. They made eye contact, and then Link put his face in her neck. 

He waits a moment, and then mumbles, “You know, Z… You’re my best friend.” 

Zelda’s hand went up to tangle in Link’s hair while the other finds his hand. She intertwines their fingers before softly replying, “I love you too, Link.”


End file.
